


К чёрту гравитацию!

by Florka, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Во время перелёта от Илоса до обитаемой части солнечной системы, как и многие корабли, Росинант задерживается на Медине для дозаправки. Отличная возможность для Наоми и Камины наконец-то обсудить их проблемы.
Relationships: Camina Drummer/Naomi Nagata
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от G до T





	К чёрту гравитацию!

**Author's Note:**

> Cобытия по окончании 4 сезона

Когда Росинант вышел на связь и запросил разрешения на стыковку для дозаправки, Камина решила самолично приветствовать экипаж в момент их схода на борт Медины. Они собирались остаться здесь всего на несколько часов - недостаточно для того, чтобы восстановить утраченные связи, но удовлетворительно для того, чтобы хотя бы попытаться.

\- Добро пожаловать на Медину, - едва открылись двери шлюза, приветственно отчеканила Драммер и, повернувшись, персонально обратилась к Наоми. - Рада тебя видеть.

Алекс и Амос даже не обратили внимания или сделали вид, что их это не касается, а вот Холден не мог не скорчить недовольной рожи.

\- Мы только пополнить запасы топлива, - он нарочито обратился к Драммер, но та даже не посмотрела в его сторону.

\- Ага, а ещё воспользоваться душем, кэп, - вырвался вперёд него Амос.

\- Я пойду, - вторил ему Алекс. - За ним. В смысле тоже. Ну, в душ. Перелёт был не из лёгких. Да и будет. Когда ещё, - он говорил прерывисто, чувствуя неловкость ситуации, из которой всеми силами пытался выбраться. Быстрее было бы просто пройти мимо, но Алекс не мог повести себя столь грубо.

\- Джим, - на помощь им всем пришла Наоми, приобнявшая Холдена за плечо. - Ты иди, я присоединюсь к тебе позже. Нужно поговорить со старым другом, belta fo belta.

Холден бросил вопросительный взгляд в её сторону, но оказалось достаточно простого поцелуя в щеку, чтобы его успокоить. Для Камины такой исход оказался неожиданным: она не думала, что Наоми сама захочет что-то обсудить. Тем более наедине.

\- Тяжелый перелёт? - дождавшись, когда все разойдутся и они останутся вдвоём, спросила Драммер.

Наоми ответила не сразу. Они шли по корабельному коридору, который должен был вывести их к палубе, где по задумке мормонов должны были располагать жилые каюты. Небольшие комнаты с самым минимум необходимого для долгой жизни в космосе: койкой, личным шкафчиком, рабочим столом и, кому повезло, иллюминатором.

\- Я спускалась на планету, - вместо ответа на вопрос выдохнула Наоми. - Ненадолго. Антигравитационная сыворотка не сработала на мне должным образом, но я там была. Стояла собственными ногами на земле и ходила шаг за шагом также, как сейчас рядом с тобой.

\- Это… впечатляюще, - не сразу нашлась что ответить Камина. - Каковго это было?

\- Ужасно, - Наоми рассмеялась. - В первые минуты всё, чего я хотела - это лечь лицом вниз и никогда больше не подниматься на ноги. Потом стало полегче, конечно, но… В этом и вся загвоздка. Я не уверена, что хотела бы повторять всё это.

\- И для команды это проблема? Могу предложить воды или ещё чего-нибудь.

Они наконец-то дошли до нужной палубы, и Камина пропустила Наоми вперёд себя. Та отрицательно покачала головой на предложенное:

\- Спасибо, но не стоит. Я даже не уверена, что на самом деле хочу это всё обсуждать, но на Росси мне точно ни с кем об этом не поговорить.

\- Я всегда рада поговорить с тобой, Наоми, - успокаивающе заверила её Камина. - Так что команда? Они требуют, чтобы ты спускалась с ними?

\- Нет, наоборот. Случись такое, ты была бы только рада лишнему подтверждению, что мой уход оказался ошибкой.

Замечание было колким, и, в глазах Камины, даже ошибочным - она бы никогда не смогла радоваться чему-то, что причиняло Наоми страдания. Но возразить она не могла: обстоятельства, при которых они расстались, не позволяли утверждать, что она всегда сама действовала ей только во благо.

\- Джим знал, что сыворотка не подействовала и не хотел, чтобы я подвергала себя риску, спускаясь вместе с ними, - продолжила Наоми. - И для них это, кажется, воспринимается нормальным. Но я теперь не могу перестать об этом думать. Я на самом деле никогда так чётко не понимала, как же сильно мы отличаемся от inyalowda. И это знание выматывает.

Можно было и не уточнять - по тому, как она рассказывала, как повторно переживала свои собственные мысли, Камина уже видела и понимала, как сильно её задевал и угнетал этот вопрос.

\- Черт, для меня даже не так уж и важно уметь ходить по планетам! - схватившись за голову и с отчаянием в глазах бросила Наоми, начав расхаживать по комнате от волнения. - Мне это даже не нужно. Но, понимаешь, сложно считать себя частью команды, частью семьи, которой мы стали, когда у них всегда будет что-то, максимально непонятное и далёкое для меня. Джим говорит, что иногда он скучает по земной гравитации, спорит с Алексом из-за того, какой закат красивее: розовый или голубой, даже Амос копается со своими растениями, хотя он, наверное, скучает вовсе не по Земле, и я не могу их в этом поддержать.

Она замерла возле двери, в очередной раз задумавшись, так ли сильно ей было нужно всё это высказать или на самом деле этот разговор был ошибкой. Возможно, стоило сначала всё ещё раз обдумать.

\- К черту эти планеты! - внезапно выпалила Камина.

\- Что? - Наоми обернулась, удивлённая. Всё время, что она знала Драммер и была близка с ней, - та всегда была сдержанной. Ну, почти всегда. По крайней мере тогда, когда вопросы не касались политического положения Пояса. Тогда казалось, что это было единственным, о чём она действительно переживала, особенно на фоне их отношений.

Однако сейчас они говорили вовсе не о нём.

\- К чёрту их, - махнув рукой на иллюминатор, как будто бы там был виден не безграничный космос, а хоть какая-нибудь планета, продолжила ругаться Камина. - Их горизонты, рассветы, реки, их чертовы дожди и все те сказочные вещи, которых мы якобы лишены лишь потому, что рождены при пониженной гравитации! Да и вообще: к черту их гравитацию!

На последних словах она уверенно подошла к замершей возле двери Нагате и положила руку ей на плечо.

\- Даже не так., - Оона подошла ещё ближе и, наклонившись вперед, замерла почти вплотную, мягко опираясь одной рукой о плечо Наоми, а вторую вытянув куда-то за её спину. И, переключив пару кнопок на экране, пробормотала едва различимо:

\- Pashang fong гравитацию!

В следующую же секунду Наоми почувствовала, как пол ушёл у неё из под ног. Посмотрев вниз, чтобы убедиться, она после подняла взгляд на Камину и увидела, как та улыбается. Своеобразно, плотно сжав губы,так, что улыбка больше походила на ухмылку, - но Наоми точно знала, что это была она.

Камина слегка оттолкнулась ладонью от её плеча и в невесомости они медленно начали отдаляться друг от друга. Прежде чем это оказалось невозможным, Наоми успела поймать Драммер за запястье.

\- Я… - она запнулась, не сразу подобрав нужные слова. - Не совсем об этом говорила.

\- Да, ты говорила о том, что на всём Росинанте нет ни одного человека, который мог бы понять твои чувства.

\- Они и не обязаны, - Наоми оттолкнулась ногой от стены, к которой её прибивало, направляя их обоих к центру комнаты.

\- Ты права, - согласилась Камина, подтягиваясь к ней и ответно перехватывая за другую руку. - А ещё они всегда будут скучать по дому, ругая в такие моменты вечно бездушный космос за иллюминаторами. Проклиная то, что является домом для нас с тобой.

На это Наоми возразить было нечем. Она никогда себе в этом не признавалась, не задумывалась, но её отличие от других всё-таки было частью причины, по которой она покинула Росинант в первый раз. И теперь, спустя свежепережитое, продолжало ей оставаться.

\- Я не прошу тебя остаться навсегда, - первой разрушила повисшую тишину Камина, притягивая к себе Наоми. - Просто напоминаю, что тебе всегда есть, куда вернуться. Как и у них, у тебя тоже есть дом.

\- Пояс? - с усмешкой спросила та, выждав, пока они не окажутся достаточно близко для того, чтобы их губы чуть не касались друг друга, дразня возможностью поцелуя. Она знала настоящий ответ, но не собиралась выдавать его просто так.

\- Нет, если ты хочешь вернуться на Пояс, не мне тебя останавливать! - вспылила Камина, специально отворачиваясь в сторону.

\- А если и правда., - Наоми пальцами подхватила её за подбородок, мягко прося повернуться обратно. - Если бы я захотела вернуться на Пояс, ты бы пошла со мной? Бросила бы всю эту войну за новые территории?

\- Наоми, - Драммер покачала головой, закрыв глаза от сожаления. Хотелось бы ей ответить “да”, но сейчас это было невозможно. Да и что обманывать: никогда не было возможным.

\- Конечно. Пояс превыше всего.

Она слегка отстранилась и уже собиралась включить магнитные подошвы на ботинках, как почувствовала, что Камина крепко сжала её за плечо и, обернувшись, поймала на себе уже привычный строгий взгляд.

\- Ты бы и с Холденом не осталась.

\- Что? - неловко переспросила Наоми, не понимая, при чём тут вообще Холден в фантазии об их возможном будущем.

\- Если бы антигравитационная сыворотка подействовала, - пояснила Камина. - Если бы твой Холден захотел оставить Росинант и обосноваться на Земле, Луне, да или иной другой планете. Если бы он перестал сражаться за благо для других и за то, во что верит - ты бы с ним не осталась.

\- Как это всё… - договорить Наоми не успела.

\- Ты веришь в него. В то, что он поступает правильно, и что это достойно твоей поддержки. Для тебя это важно. Мне только хотелось бы думать, что ты веришь и в меня тоже.

Наоми знала, что всё это было правдой. Свои собственные апартаменты где-то на третьем уровне Цереры никогда не были для неё целью, равно как и участие в колонизации одного из новых открытых миров. Космос был её домом, свободные перелёты, честная работа, возможность для других выбирать свою судьбу вне зависимости от их места рождения - вот что было для неё важно.

Ответ затягивался, и это могло стать поводом для сильных сомнений, а меньше всего на свете Наоми хотела, чтобы Камина в ней сомневалась. 

Она потянулась к Драммер в стремлении поцеловать столь резко, что по инерции их тела повело в невесомости вверх. Камина целовалась куда нежнее Холдена, не так жадно и отчаянно, позволяя всё прочувствовать. Что в первый раз стало для Наоми неожиданностью - за строгим и сдержанным поведением Драммер она никак не могла ожидать такой нежности и тепла. Но сейчас это стало спасением, напоминанием если не о лучших, то о приятных моментах прошлого. Останавливаться было бы преступлением, но всё же пришлось - как бы приятно не было, она не могла оставить вопрос без ответа.

\- Конечно я верю в тебя, Камина, - отстранившись, сказала Наоми. - Но не могу с тобой остаться. Не сейчас.

\- Я и не прошу, - Драммер вновь улыбнулась плотно сжатыми губами и, подтянувшись до ботинка, включила на нём магнитное поле, и тут же скользнула вниз, к полу. Замагнитив и второй ботинок, Камина посмотрела на парящую возле потолка Наоми и призывно протянула к ней руку, приглашая присоединиться:

\- Ты главное всегда возвращайся ко мне, хорошо?


End file.
